Professional media programs such as movies and TV programs are often directed to large diverse user populations. A large diverse user population likely comprises users of different spoken languages, users of opposing sports teams, users of different regions, or users of different preferences. Therefore, monolithic audio content such as an English language version or a host team version may not allow all the users in the user population to fully enjoy a media program.
Multiple self-contained versions of audio content directed to multiple different segments of a user population may be created for a media program. For example, a self-contained Spanish language version of audio content may be created alongside a self-contained English language version of audio content. Each of the multiple self-contained versions of audio content may comprise a different complete representation of intended soundscapes for the media program, perhaps with a common audio bed or additional common audio content elements. The multiple self-contained versions containing the repetitive common audio bed or additional common audio content elements may be concurrently delivered over a high bandwidth transport such as high bandwidth broadcast networks to consumer devices. A user of a recipient consumer device may manually or by default select one of the multiple self-contained versions of audio content for the media program.
In many scenarios, however, media consuming devices may not have sufficient network bandwidths and resources as compared with client devices of high bandwidth broadcast networks. Over the internet, it may be highly inefficient and even impossible to realize for a media consuming client to receive multiple self-contained versions of audio content while only one self-contained versions is rendered at any given time by the client.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.